


Refrain

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: The Wrath of a Loving Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Castiel, Angel Mojo, Bottom Dean, Cas Can Read Minds and Hear Thoughts, Castiel in the Bunker, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Horny Dean, Inspired By Tumblr, Kevin Tran Lives, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically: Cas reads Dean's mind... Dean's horny... Cas gets horny... They have sex... BOOM! the end.</p><p>[FIXED!!!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refrain

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! this is my first attempt at Smut, please tell me if its any good.
> 
> [I FIXED IT, GUYS!!!]

“Dean, please refrain from thinking such things when Sam or Kevin is around please.”

“What things?” Dean asked, wondering what he did wrong this time.

Castiel’s face turned a bright pink, “Uh… dirty things.” He said with a smirk, “ I think you forget I can read minds and hear your thoughts.”

“Oh…” Dean said, red blush creeping up his cheeks and ears, “sorry”

“It’s fine Dean” Cas said with a chuckle, “Just not in front of your brother or Kevin.” he said taking Dean's hand in his own. “They might not be able to hear your thoughts and fantasies, but I can, and it’s hard to keep a straight face and keep from blushing furiously when I hear thoughts like that.” Cas stopped leading Dean to their bedroom in the bunker.

“Now, I think we can make that fantasy, reality.” he said wiggling his eyebrows. Cas stopped outside their room before opening the door, checking their surrounding for Sam or Kevin. When the coast was clear he pulled Dean into the room by the collar of his dark flannel. Both their eyes blown with lust.

Cas pushed Dean down on the bed, straddling his hips, he rocked his hips slightly creating friction on their clothed erections.

“Cas” Dean moaned thrusting against Castiel. Cas kissed Dean deeply before moving to his jaw and neck. Dean shivered as Cas peppered his neck with kisses. 

Cas swiveled his hips slightly to drive Dean crazy. He let out a needy moan.

Cas knew neither of them would last. with a snap Dean was naked and prepped for him, with another snap Cas was naked and lubed up.

He pressed into Dean lightly, only the head of his cock in Dean, letting him adjust to the feeling. Cas moaned Dean’s name when he bottomed out, Dean was panting heavily and trying to get friction between their bodies. 

“Won’t last… go fast” Dean panted to Cas.

Cas did just that, pulling out almost completely, then thrusting in hard and quick. Within minutes both Dean and Cas were close to climaxing.

Dean came with a loud moan that sounded more animalistic than human. Cas not far behind him, came deep inside Dean with a shout. He quickly covered Dean’s eyes from the blinding light his grace created when he materialized his wings. One the the light died down he removed his hands from Dean's eyes.

Dean looks at Castiel , as always, in awe, “You’re beautiful Cas”

END

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> suggestions?


End file.
